Bite Me!
by AliEZAWESOME
Summary: Eli is a vampire. As well as Clare's Psycho ex boyfriend, who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants is his clare. M- For later chapters as well as for language.
1. Breath

My foot tapped impatiently, the surrounding of strangers made me a bit uncomfortable, especially on the train. The sound of the train screeching and people conversing bothered me even more. It was middle of January and the snow wasn't getting any better, I sat there freezing, uncomfortable and annoyed. Shifting in my seat a bit, I dropped my bag and my things fell over. "Shit!" I shrieked to myself, not like anybody was going to help. I quickly started tossing my things back into my bag. Most of my things in my bag I noticed my pills weren't around but examining the area around me more I spotted the orange bottle next to his boot. Eying him, I became angry and asked for them.

He smirked, "Oh these? Hmm Clare what's wrong this time with you?" he asked. Before he could even read the bottle I snatched the bottle out of his hand and placed it where it belonged.

"What are you stalking me Eli?" I shifted my eyebrows.

"Oh Clare you know I don't do that. Only at night" he winked at me as he gave me a push off the train when it came to my stop. I stood my ground, I grunted. What the fuck! I thought walking out the train station. How could've I not notice he was there? I re-adjusted my scarf and continued to walk to work. I worked in a music store. More like a vintage music store, we sold records and old posters. Believe it or not in Seattle people actually always come and buy from there. I got to work and did my usual routine. Sit. Jam. Ring people up.

Eight o' clock, "Wonderful" I said to myself, "Half an hour to go." Cleaning the counter Eli came across my mind. Why was he there this morning? I thought to myself. Why is he back? Why... He knows I hate him, but he continues to think I belong to him... I then panicked He's going to put my life through hell again. See what most people (luckily for him) didn't know, Eli was a vampire. Not the normal kind. The sun didn't have an effect on him. He liked to kill people; it was a sport to him. Drinking their insides was indeed his prize. He was my ex and he was obsessed with me. Now the question is am I a vampire? Negative. He's bitten me… hard actually. See the issue with Tyler is that he doesn't know how to turn people into vampires, he usually is too aggressive, skips the whole "inject venom rule" and drinks them dry. In my case, I managed to punch him in the nose and he latched off.

"Yo! Clare !" Mitch, my boss, snapped his fingers in front of me. I came back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your shift is over, see you Wednesday." I smiled "Thanks man."

"No problem." he responded. "Make sure you are bright and early tomorrow! It's Saturday and you know how that gets." I smiled and nodded as I headed to the back, changing my shirt, putting my sweater on, then a navy coat, then my scarf. I ruffled my hair, grabbed my bag and headed out. The train ride wasn't as bad as it was during the day, quite quiet actually.

Finally! I thought to myself. Home at last! I kicked my boots off at the door, and slowly started undressing myself, leaving a trail of clothing behind me. I loved my bathroom; it was big, well for me. I grabbed some lavender calming and soothing pebbles set them in the tub and let the hot water run. I needed this. I needed time to myself. For the past 2 years I've been suffering from anxiety attacks. I start seeing figures when I'm asleep, shadows when I'm wake, whispers? I was a paranoid wreck at times. I sat myself in the bath slowly, while tying my hair up. I was relaxed doing what my shrink advised me to do. "Take deep breaths and not over think." I wasn't afraid of Eli. Not at all, we've had history and knowing what he's about, you can get used to it. Why did I stay with him? I'm as clueless as you are, I was young and stupid I guess. When we broke up, that's when the hell started. He followed me everywhere. Showing up at my house at whatever time he wished. Always threatening to kill me if he found out if i moved on, but didn't succeed when he had the chance. He was and still is my psycho vampire ex-boyfriend. With a deep sigh I pulled my ashtray from on top of the counter and placed it on the top edge of the bath next to me. Pulling a loosie behind the shampoo bottle and lighter behind the conditioner, I lit up and inhaled. Strong and sensual filled my lungs. My head was light and I was calm.

The next morning I woke up okay, for once. I had no night terrors, no cold sweats. I got actually had some sleep. I pushed the covers off of myself, and proceeded to wash up and get dressed. I had to fill my prescription bottle and have a quick word with my shrink. I jumped on the trolley and headed downtown, 234 Rivet Street. I stopped, and took my time as I walked up the stairs on my shrink's porch. As if on cue she opened her door and surprisingly greeted me. "Clare, are you okay? You're not scheduled today. How are you?" I gulped.

"I'm sorry. I know, I just have to ask a question."

"And that is?" she replied.

"Do I still have to take these anti- depressant pills? I'm not depressed and I'm already on 3 other medications." She sighed and gave me a slight frown.

"Clare…" she put her hand on my shoulder "Look, if you feel you don't need them, don't take them. Do it when you're ready. You know you could've just called."

"I know" I replied back with a small smile of reassurance "And thank you. I just actually wanted to get out of the house. Well, take care then" and I was off. Another trolley ride and I was back at home. I stopped at the grocery store and grabbed a few things first. Walking inside my building, I felt a cold draft and it wasn't the freezing air around me, it felt familiar. I hesitantly unlocked my door, only to be greeted by Eli. "Fuck!" I screamed out loud. He scared the ever living out of me. He just smirked and sat on my counter as I walked in. "What are you doing here? Get out Eli!" I snarled at him.

"Make me" he said playfully replied.

"You're a piece of shit you know that right?" I told him to try to intimidate him but I knew it wasn't going to work. He just laughed and retorted

"I'm gone 3 years and this is how you treat me? My, my, Edwards. How you've grown and with a such slick mouth" he licked his lips at me, "How are you?" he asked.

"Perfect. Peachy. Now get out! I hate you. I want you out of my life! You're the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire life!" I screamed. Sure enough he was instantly by my side, hand over my mouth against the wall.

"You don't want to disturb your neighbors now do you?" Before I could even kick or scream he kissed my temple, and vanished.


	2. DREAMBOY

D.R.E.A.M B.O.Y

Death Really Essembles All Manity Before Our Year

Eli definitely was not a Dream Boy. Before Eli left I hadn't realized the envelope sitting on my counter. I guessed he placed it there when he was previously sitting on there. I peek my head out my room alerting myself of anything and proceeded my way into the kitchen. There it was, my mind boggled, and a lump in my throat formed. Was I really afraid of what was inside this envelope? I grabbed it quickly and scurried into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I sat at the edge of my bed, feet dangling. It was freezing in my room. My skin immediately turned gooseflesh. **_Maybe I shouldn't…Then again_**… I ripped the top of the envelope open, and poured its contents onto the bed. My eyes widened. I felt every emotion at once. Sadness. Happiness. Anger. I was a mess and Eli was very well aware of it. I picked up the old pictures. It was pictures of me and Eli. We were in love, deeply. I sighed. He was always so different before that night. I laid my head back onto my bed. Asshole? Yes. Deep romantic? Beyond, and that's what called me to him. I roll my eyes. I was still upset. Upset that he traumatized me and left me to deal with it on my own. I pushed him away but it didn't matter, he was supposed to be there. I stopped myself from feeling the old yet familiar feeling creeping up and got up to take a pill. I packed the pictures into a box. "I'll keep you here" and placed the box underneath the bed and drifted off to sleep.

He was lying in bed. eyes slowly drifting off but I couldn't sleep. "I miss Clare. I need her. I want to feel her, taste her. Just be able to look at her. It's been 3 years since we've seen each other, but that doesn't mean I stopped checking up on her." Eli smirked, "Just sneaking into her bedroom and watching her sleep. I miss her. I yearn for her touch." His teeth ached and body shuddered, "I want to remark my bite. Clare was mine." He stared at his ceiling, letting his body slowly float and rise up. "I haven't done this in a while." He let his hands fall limp, already all the way up he then let his body fall back down on to the mattress. "Clare loved it when I used to hover over her at night. Then I'd kiss her tenderly and she'd sleep." His eyes were growing more heavy and soon, let sleep win the battle. Eli closed his Green orbs and finally drifted off as well. I awoke the next morning, groggy and exhausted. "Last night was a mess of night terrors involving me killing Clare." He shook the thought off. "I wonder if she saw the pictures?" Eli raked his hands through his hair and soon got out of bed. He walked into his bathroom, removing his shirt and looked into the mirror to start his morning routine. If any woman could be in this bathroom right now they'd absolutely die of a nose bleed. Eli was gorgeous. Quite a looker, and he knew it. He had deep sea green eyes. Medium dark brown locks that complimented his face, and a delicious smirk, that would have any girl biting their own lip without realizing it. His body a perfect shade of tan, but not too pale either. He was out right perfect. Not to mention he liked to feed on people. He was toned out, a great body is what he had. Finally done with his bathroom duties he got dressed and headed out to his hearse. Driving around, he began to look for Clare's shop. Tapping his fingers on the dash board to the tune of the song that blared through the speakers, he came to a red light. His phone began to ring, it was Eli's best friend Adam "Hello?"

"Hey man, heard you just got back in to town, how are you?"

"Yeah I actually got back a few weeks ago. I'm good. Living. How about you?"

"I'm good, same old. Still with Fiona. We should catch up."

"Sounds Great." He had a tiny chuckle.

"So um…." There was an pause, then he cleared his throat. "Have you seen Clare?" Caught off guard, Eli stammered, but quickly regained his composure.

"Y-Yeah, I kinda surprised her. Ya know?" on the other side of the line Adam was already rolling his eyes.

"You went to her Place didn't you?"

"Pft! What! No… Anyway I'll call you later." Eli tried to rush Adam off the phone, but Adam quickly cut him off before he could

"Eli just don't start no shit." He hung up. Eli hung up quickly. Driving off and finally finding Clare's store he parked. He took his jacket off, and slowly walked to the front. Before walking in he stood on the side of the store leaning on a wall, and smoked a cigarette. The cold air hit him hard, while he contemplated about walking in.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is coming!<p>

Sorry bout the cliff hangers! But doesn't it all make us just so anxious! =)

Much Love. xoxo Alie


End file.
